


41,732,640

by perfectly_inept



Series: Malec Shorts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday, Character Death, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: There are 60 minutes in an hour. 24 hours in a day. Seven days in a week. 52 weeks in a year. And average of 79.4 years in a person's life. So in short, there are 41,732,640 minutes in a life. And I want to spend them all with you.It was a strange wedding vow. Especially when the person you're marrying is immortal. They don't have numbers, or minutes. They won't age or die. They will go on. After those 41,732,640 minutes they will be left alone. However, before that time comes, they will have 41,732,640 more reasons to be happy, to love.





	41,732,640

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> All mistakes are mine   
> I don't own these characters  
> There is a death at the end - it's not a happy one, you've been forwarned  
> Please comment! It inspires me to write more!

There are 60 minutes in an hour. 24 hours in a day. Seven days in a week. 52 weeks in a year. And average of 79.4 years in a person's life. So in short, there are 41,732,640 minutes in a life. And I want to spend them all with you.

It was a strange wedding vow. Especially when the person you're marrying is immortal. They don't have numbers, or minutes. They won't age or die. They will go on. After those 41,732,640 minutes they will be left alone. However, before that time comes, they will have 41,732,640 more reasons to be happy, to love.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
41,732,640 smiles.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
"What are you grinning for?" Alec asked. Magnus was staring at him, face shining, smiling brightly.   
"No reason." The warlock replied, as he kissed Alec's ring finger. Oh, Alec thought.  
"You're excited for the wedding." He say, clearly. Magnus laughed.  
"You got me." Alec smiled,  
"Always."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
41,732,640 kisses.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Magnus!" Alec whined as the older boy attacked him with kisses. Magnus laughed, but didn't stop. The shadowhunter was pinned to the living room floor by Magnus, and he was showering him with kisses. "Magnus!" Alec shrieked.  
"What" kiss "is" kiss "it" kiss "darling?" Kiss. Alec struggled, but Magnus was unrelenting.   
"What are you doing?" The blue eyed boy asked. Magnus smiled down at Alec.   
"I'm kissing you, Alexander." Alec laughed,  
"Then kiss me properly."   
"Oh it would be my pleasure." Magnus leaned down and gently placed his lips against Alec's. The younger boy pressed himself into the kiss. The kiss was simple, filled with sleepiness, happiness, and love. Magnus pulled back and stared into Alec's eyes. And Alec stared back.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
41,732,640 cuddles  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Nope."  
"Magnus."  
"I said no."  
"That doesn't change anything."  
"It should."  
"Should it?" A laughed.  
"Yes! It should! I am the high warlock of Brooklyn! I should be able to keep you in bed."  
"Magnus, I have training." Hands pulling a pale body closer.  
"No."   
"Magnus..."  
"Okay, okay."   
"Magnus?"  
"Yes Alexander?"  
"You have to let go of me." A grumble.  
"Oh come on! Five more minutes?"  
"You know I can't-"  
"Please?"  
"Oh alright."  
"Yay!"  
"Alright, alright. Now cuddle me."  
"Anything for you darling."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
41,732,640 dinners  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"You know, I thought you had forgotten." Magnus gasped,  
"How could I possible forget your birthday Alexander?" Alec shrugged. "Come," Magnus ordered, "Let's eat." Alec followed the older boy and sat at the table Magnus had prepared. The tables as filled with all of Alec's favorite foods. The couple dined and laughed. When they finally finished Alec just smiled and said,  
"Best birthday ever."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
41,732,640 I love you's  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey now, no need for that."  
"I didn't- I wasn't- I was just trying to help"  
"I know you were, that's one of the things I love about you. You're such a helpful little shadowhunter."  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"Shhh. No need to think like that."  
"You look beautiful, Magnus."  
"Darling, don't- you can- please don't."  
"I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't mean to. No, no, don't start crying. You'll mess up your makeup."  
"You can't- not yet. I still need you. I'll always need you."  
"My poor Magnus. I never wanted to hurt you."  
"Then you can't die."  
"I love you Magnus Bane."  
"Don't say it like that. Like it's the last thing you'll ever say."  
"Say it back, please."  
"I love you Alexander."  
"I told you I want to spend all 41,732,640 minutes of my life with you, I'm so sorry I didn't get to."  
"I love you, Alec."  
"..."  
"Alec?"  
"..."  
"Mr. Bane, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"No please, he can't be, no, I won't believe it, no."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bane. You have to go."


End file.
